phantasma_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbi Londyn (Universe-1)
Early Life Abbi Londyn was taken as an infant by rich socialites Jack and Evangeline Londyn after they found her on their doorstep in Juniper City. Despite taking her in, Jack and Evangeline despised Abbi, only taking her in due to the fact that Evangeline wasn't able to have children, and needed an heir. They barely interacted with Abbi, as they had the maid, Ms. Johnson, take care of her until Abbi could take care of herself. As Abbi grew older, she developed a rebellious streak due to her neglect, and also developed a severe fear of abandonment. She was sent to a private school where she was an outcast amongst her peers due to her Scottish accent and not actually being the daughter of the Londyns. When Abbi turned 19, she ran away from home, stealing $500, and with nothing but a t-shirt, old jeans, an old yellow-and-black striped scarf, her father's blue trench coat, and her brown boots. She used the money to take a bus up to Miami. She spent her first couple months in a cheap hotel, buying small amounts of food to save money, until it ran out. She was kicked out of the hotel and forced to live on the streets. She cooped up in an alley conveniently located under a high balcony, with a small area hidden behind a Dumpster. She found an old mattress a couple days later, and dragged it to what she called her hovel. After a few days of piece, she was assaulted and raped by members of the local mob. She was forced to pay fees that the mob called "rent" for her "continued stay" in the alley. They forced her to do sexual favors as a form of payment, until she got a job at a local fast-food restaurant and was able to pay them in cash. She constantly smelled as the only time she was remotely able to wash herself was to stand naked behind the other Dumpster at the opposite end of the alley when it rained. These payments continued for 8 years, during which Abbi bought scarce amounts of food, and thrift-shop clothes, until Abbi was unable to pay the mob her rent one night. Her fees had been increased due to an earlier accident in which she injured two mob members, thinking they were trying to mug her, and insulting the mob's second-in-command, Scurvy. When she was unable to pay the full amount, Scurvy took what little food she had bought prior as compensation. Abbi mental snapped, as that was the only food she would have had for the next two weeks, and beat Scurvy with a PVC pipe that had a spoon taped to the end that she had found in the Dumpster. Scurvy's two bodyguards attacked Abbi, who swung her weapon haphazardly, randomly striking the pair of goons until Scurvy shot her in the abdomen. She collapsed on the ground and was left for dead by Scurvy and his bodyguards. As Abbi lay dying on the floor, the last thing her senses was a purple light and a whooshing sound before she lost consciousness. A New Dimension Powers and Abilities Powers: * Multiplanar Energy Manipulation: Abbi has the ability to manipulate the energy that both makes up and separates different planes of reality. Some specific things she can do with this power are: ** "4th Wall Breaking" - She has the ability to open small portals to another plane of reality that the Galactic Sentinels have dubbed "The Fourth Wall". Abbi can store anything in this plane and can access it from anywhere else, as this plane is a "pocket plane" that follows Abbi everywhere. This ability has been dubbed "fourth wall breaking" as when she stores and removes anything in The Fourth Wall, it is reminiscent of the ability demonstrated by cartoon characters to pull random objects from out of frame. She stores three entrances to The Fourth Wall in her coat pockets. ** She can also travel between different planes of reality by channeling her powers through her scepter, dubbed "The Spoon". ** Multiplanar Vision: She can see the seams that separate the different planes of reality, but it the immense mess of it gives her severe migraines, and her glasses allow her to focus on specific seams when need-be, and tune them out all together for the rest of the time. Later on, the glasses are damaged, and the remains of the lens are ingrained into her eyes, allowing her to subconsciously do what the glasses did. * Regeneration: She can save herself from death by reviving herself. It is an automatic response built into her DNA that is triggered when her body senses she is near death. While the cause is unknown, it is rumored to be as a result of her heritage. Abilities: * Increased Agility: Her reflexes were enhanced, during the same process in which she gained her other powers. * Hovering: When pushing her powers to the extreme, she will start to hover. * Glowing: When pushing her powers to the extreme, she will also start to glow. Paraphernalia Equipment: * "The Spoon": The arm of a homemade catapult that Abbi pulled out of a Dumpster the night she was shot. It is a length of PVC pipe, with a spoon held on one end with electrical tape. She uses it to channel her power when opening rifts between planes. * Retro-fitted 3D glasses: A pair of movie theater 3D glasses also found in Abbi's alley Dumpster. Once she received her powers, they were retro-fitted with technology to allow Abbi to see the planar seams without the side effect of severe migraines. * Trench coat: The blue coat Abbi wore is one of two items that Abbi has kept throughout her entire time living on the streets, along with her scarf. She has three permanently open portals to The Fourth Wall in each coat pocket (two in each exterior pocket, and one for the interior pocket). Clothes: * Gray uniform: When she awoke on Hypnos after being shot, she was wearing only a light grey shirt, and dark gray pants, along with clean undergarments. * Brown boots: She has brown boots that she found next to her bed upon waking up on Hypnos. * Scarf: She has a yellow-and-black striped scarf that she has kept across the many years of living on the streets. It is only one of two items she still has from when she initially ran away, along with her trench coat. * Parka: She previously had a parka that she wore during the winter while she lived on the streets. It was discarded after she woke up on Hypnos. Allies and Villains Allies: * Galactic Sentinels: ** Velocity (Newt Aerin) ** Blue Moon (Cyan Iona) ** Enigma (Tempest Paisley) * Crusaders: ** Hornet (Janet Connors) ** Flash-freeze (Winter Park) ** Ultra Girl (Gabby Stafford) ** Illumina (Leslie Martinez) ** Droid (Reginald "Reggie" Sanders) * Vindicators: ** Titan (Robert "Bob" Bolt) ** Hyperdrive (Reagan Jennison) ** Leviathan (D'org) ** Comet (Nichole "Nikki" Avery) ** Elemental (Dylan Richards) ** Aquaticand (Leprite) ** Artemis (Artemis Quenzington) ** Gunslinger (Jackson Forge) * The Triad of Keepers: ** The Professor (Alfred Malcolm) ** The Conductor (Michael Williams) ** Dino (Alan Grady) * Winter Knights: ** Psyche (Amanda Stevens) ** Cobalt * The Triumvirate: ** Ghost (Josie "Jo" Holtz) ** Arachnid (Tyrone Neal) ** Glitch (Vanellope Dink) Villains: * Volcano * Creeper * Cryogenic * Spark-Plug * Apocalypse * The Vagabonds: ** Candlestick ** The Sorceress (Emilia van Dern) ** Darkstar (Rick Dracon) ** Medusa (Annabelle Ithion) ** Rewind (Zach Tick) * The Midnight Alliance: ** Nyx (Nathan Shriebs) ** Night-Mare ** Nightfall (Stan Darhke) ** Moonsable (Agnes Thymes) ** Shade (Sarah Dean) ** Darkness * The Syndicate ** Megahertz (Baise Melidee) ** Giganto (Alec Santos) ** Vortex (Miles Camps) ** Catastrophe (Mick Sampson) * The Devastators: ** Solar Flare (Ian Wright) ** Meltdown (David Seems) ** Plague Doctor (Tom Pathoge) ** Snowstorm (Nick Frost) ** Mannequin (Sabrina Salvers)